The invention relates to an improved structure of bottle stopper allowing the indication of pressure in bottles filled up with beverages such as sparkling wine as well as desired pressure inspection.
One of the main conditions to be complied with for maintaining the standard quality of sparkling wine in the production thereof is to ensure that the pressure, after the last stopping (or after spraying-off), may rise to a desired value of, say, 0.5 MPa. Heretofore no practical method how to ascertain or verify the pressure produced in the bottles, has been known.
The quality inspection is usually effected so that a certain number of bottles are opened, and particularly, either sporadically, or every n-th bottle. Apart from the fact that wine in such opened bottles is depreciated, this method does not exclude the possibility of delivering low-grade wine products.